The present disclosure relates to a toner case and an image forming apparatus including the toner case.
An electrographic image forming apparatus performs a developing process by supplying a toner (a developer) from a developing device to an electrostatic latent image formed on a surface of an image carrier (for example, a photosensitive drum). The toner used for such a developing process is supplied from a toner case to the developing device. The above-mentioned toner case includes, for example, a case main body configured to contain a toner and to rotate.